Phineas and Ferb/Loud House crossover
Synopsis Late at night in a big city, Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack are trapped by the diabolical Wild Card Willy. As the two superheroes are being lowered into a shark tank, Ace Savvy announces that he has back up. After tossing a deck of cards onto the floor, a van full of superheroines arrives to save Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, quickly take down Wild Card Willy and his goons. It turns out that Lincoln, Clyde, Phineas and Ferb (they are hiding Perry) have just made a comic book based on Ace Savvy, which they show to Rusty, Liam, and Jordan. When they're asked where he got the idea to use the superheroines, Lincoln says he based them on his sisters, since they always have his back (except for Lola). The boys say that they are submitting it to the creator, Bill Buck, because if they win, they get to meet the creator of Ace Savvy in person. While everyone including Phineas and Ferb is confident that Lincoln and Clyde will win, Principal Huggins arrives, and warns the two that school is a place for learning, not for doodling. Because of this, he confiscates the boys' comic, and refuses to give it back to them until 5PM, not before giving them detention. However, the post office closes at 4PM. Phineas says "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" To make sure Lincoln and Clyde don't try to get their comic book back, Principal Huggins has the boys clean up chalkboard erasers in a classroom. Lincoln suggests that they escape, but Principal Huggins has the door locked and the window welded shut. Just as Lincoln suggests another plan to escape with pencils. But before Phineas and Ferb could start inventing, the door suddenly unlocks. It turns out Lola used her tiara to unlock the door (as she said their idea wasn't any good). She, along with Lana, are setting them free because they won't let the principal take away their chances of winning the competition and making them famous. Upon arriving to the principal's office, an assistant, named Cheryl, informs Principal Huggins that there are bats loose in the gym (courtesy of Lucy), prompting him to exit his office and take care of the situation. Phineas goes to look for Perry in his backpack. Phineas can't find Perry and says "Hey, where's Perry?" However, now they need to think of a way to get rid of Cheryl. Lisa arrives, telling Cheryl that she assessed the school's budget, and explains that it has some major flaws. Despite doubting her, Cheryl is proven wrong when Lisa presents her with all of the information she went through. With Cheryl distracted, Lincoln and Clyde dart into Principal Huggins' office to find their comic. However, the moment they find it, Principal Huggins arrives back to get his stuff before heading off, including the satchel the comic was in. Back to Perry, Perry goes to his lair. Monogram tells him the usual stuff about Doofenshmirtz. Perry then flies away in his platypus-shaped rocket car. Lincoln, Clyde, Lana, Phineas, Ferb, Lola, and Lisa burst out of the school, and notice that Principal Huggins is getting away. At that moment, the van arrives, carrying the other sisters, sans Lily (Lucy was somehow in the van already). Realizing the boys' chances of winning are in jeopardy, Lori immediately guns it and Luna plays some action music as they give chase. Perry is at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Heinz traps Perry and introduces him to the Car-Break-Down-inator, so the Louds won't get famous. Doof zaps the Car-Break-Down-inator on the van Phineas and Ferb are riding in, but Perry couldn't escape. His cart hits the peel, causing him to swerve out of control, and in the process, lose the comic, and Lincoln, Clyde, Phineas and Ferb get stuck in a tractor beam from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in the van. Lincoln and Clyde get the comic back, and are prepared to head to the post office, when suddenly, the engine breaks down. It turns out, Phineas and Ferb had idenified the tractor beam, and Phineas said it was Doofenshmirtz's Car-Break-Down-inator tractor beam. Doof was very excited that his -inator worked on the van, and there was no way to get to the post office. But then, Phineas said, "Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today! Fix this van so we can make it to the post office before it closes!" Phineas and Ferb started building a 2000-hp rocket engine that will get the Loud family to the post office in less than 5 minutes as fast as they can. They get it done in 2 minutes. There was only 3 minutes left. Ferb told Lori that the red button starts the van and the van ended up blasting off at 600 MPH, thanks to the 2000-hp engine Phineas and Ferb built. Doof was now mad that the van had been fixed so he created another -inator to stop the Louds once more, the Ace-Savvy-Comic-Book-Away-inator. But before he could use it, Perry escaped. Upon arriving, Lincoln and Clyde discover that Principal Huggins is submitting his own comic. Caught in the act, Principal Huggins tries to escape, but trips on Scoots. Lincoln and Clyde realize that Principal Huggins deliberately took their comic away just so he can eliminate them from the competition. Principal Huggins, admitting defeat, tells the boys that when he was young, he didn't have many friends, but he had Ace Savvy. Because he had Ace Savvy, it helped him cope with his lonely childhood, and he wanted to win the competition to meet Bill Buck to thank him for creating Ace Savvy. Lincoln and Clyde, realizing that this means a lot to Principal Huggins, decide to make one last altercation to their comic. With the help of Principal Huggins to buy them enough time, Lincoln is able to rewrite the ending to his comic and submit it with Principal Huggins credited as a co-writer. Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack are about to arrest Wild Card Willy, when Wild Card Willy admits that the only card game he knew was Solitaire. Having a change of heart, Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack decide to let Wild Card Willy assist them in taking down another enemy named The Old Maid (portrayed by Scoots). Running Gags The "Too Young" line Lori: Aren't you two a little young to being fixing this van for us? Phineas: 'Yes, we are. Ferb's line * I'm sorry, Lori, but our van might've broke down after that tractor beam. * Lori, use the red button to start the new engine as the key turns on the broken down engine. In the end credits: * Lori, it seems like the new engine got missing in a tractor beam and you have to use the old broken engine. * It turns out the tractor beam also fixed that too. '"What'cha doin'?" None because Isabella doesn't appear. Hey, where's Perry? Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry! Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry! Perry's entrance to his lair Perry digs through Phineas' backpack and he rides through tube tunnels. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Curse you, Perry the Platypus! * Curse you, giant rocket engine from the Loud Family van! End Credits Transcript (the Car-Break-Down-inator reverses the van and the rocket engine flies out to hit Heinz Doofenshmirtz) Doofenshmirtz: '''To the escape! (Doof dosen't have enough time to get the Car-Break-Down-inator and the rocket engine hits Doofenshmirtz) '''Doofenshmirtz: Curse you, giant rocket engine from the Loud Family van! (Back to where Phineas and Ferb is, in the van) Lincoln: Let's go back home. (Lori tries to start the van by hitting the red button) Ferb: Lori, it seems like the new engine got missing in a tractor beam and you have to use the old broken engine. Lori: '''Old broken engine? OK, I'll try. (Lori starts the van by turning the key) '''Ferb: It turns out the tractor beam also fixed that too. Phineas: You are one master, Ferb! (Walt Disney Television Animation logo plays) Lori: ,You are right, buddy! (Disney Channel Original logo plays) (Engine revs) Transcript The full transcript to this Loud House crossover can be found here. Trivia * This is the first episode where nether Candace or Isabella appear. Category:Tyson3 Season 5 Category:Crossovers